


Heroes

by IAmMattis



Series: Avengers: Endgame [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reflection, Sad, United Nations, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Here's what happened after the Avengers have beaten Thanos and saved the universe, according to me that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**A** **month** **later after the Battle of Earth.**

**United Nations, Vienna, Switzerland.**

Michael Swan, an UN representant from the US Government was  speaking to the members of the UN while standing in front of them at the podium:  
It's been a month since the Avengers had defeated Thanos and brought back 50 percent of Earth's population that were vanquished five years ago following the Decimation. So what can we learn from one of the most horrific events to ever occur in our modern history?

Michael let out a sigh taking his glasses off as members of the UN council hung on to every word he was saying: Well, it's quite simple. We, the United Nations as a whole have to acknowledge that we have made some grave mistakes and good people paid the ultimate price for them.

-

**Anthony Edward Stark.**

**1970-2023**

**Genius, billionaire, philanthropist, husband, father and an hero.**

**"I Am Iron Man."**

That's what it stood on the grave stone of one Tony Stark aka Iron Man who had given up his life to save the universe at the burial site that the late CEO of Stark Industries rests at somewhere in Upstate, New York.

_Michael Swann (V.O.): And that's a debt we can't ever repay. But... We can honor it._

-

**Hudson River, New York.**

Clint Barton stared out of the Hudson River thinking about the godmother to his children and his closest friend, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow with a somber look.

Wanda Maximoff stood next to him, wondering about the android who loved her unconditionally and his brutal demise with a tearful look.

An elderly Steve Rogers was sitting on a bench staring at the pod reflecting the life that he finally had with his wife Peggy.

_Michael Swann (V.O.): And we can let their sacrifice remind us that... sometimes the very measures we put into place to safeguard the human race become threats to the human race itself._

-

**United Nations, Vienna, Switzerland.**

Michael Swann: And despite all of the criticism they received, they have shown time and again that they are Earth's best line of defense and I believe it's about time that we should recognize the Avengers not as criminals or vigilantes but as heroes because that's what they are. Heroes and it's up to us now to make up for our mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stark Cabin, USA.

 _ **Michael Swan: Which is why after an long overdue discussion among our top members in the Council, the United Nations have unanimously decided to repeal the Sokovia Accords**_.

Brett was happy to hear the announcement as he watched the clip on his phone. It was about time they did it: Way to go, brother.

He put his phone back in his pocket as he went to sit next to an much older Steve Rogers on the bench, there was one question that had been on his mind since he saw Steve's much older figure: Was it worth it? The quiet life?

Steve sighed thinking about the life that he finally lived, the one that he was robbed off so many years ago: Yeah. It was worth it.

AN: comment, bookmark and kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

Brett Swann: End of an era Sam. End of an freaking era.

Sam Wilson: Sure is. Things won't be the same without Iron Man and Cap around.

Brett: Damn Right. (He turned to look at Sam.) So, the new Captain America, huh? Got some big shoes to fill.

Sam: I can handle it.

Brett nodded, there was never any doubt in his mind that his old military buddy would succeed: That reminds me. (He walked over to meet up with Bucky Barnes.) Bucky, I have something for you.

(Brett pulled out a document from his jacket and handed it to the WW2 veteran who curiously took it. once he read it, his eyes were wide as saucers when he was finished reading it.):Is it...

Brett: Full pardon from the government. You won't have to worry about facing charges from your days as the Winter Soldier anytime soon.

Bucky: I... Don't know what to say.

Brett: Then don't. After everything Steve did to prove your innocence after the bombing in Vienna, it's the least my brother could do.

Bucky nodded in gratitude: Thank you.( Bucky began to walk away, feeling a huge burden being lifted off his shoulders.)

Brett: Hey Bucky. (Bucky turned to hear what Brett has to say.) What are you gonna do now?

Bucky thought about it for a moment or two: We all got our roles to play, pal. I'll see you around. (And with that, Bucky left the woods.)


End file.
